The Commonwealth
The Commonwealth is the name given to the government in Global Agenda, who also play the role as one of the main antagonists of the game. It is described as being a "Big Brother" in the way that it is constantly watching, monitoring and recording everything that every citizen in the world of GA says or does, and almost in a facist manner, anyone that disobeys them is imprisoned or killed. About The Commonwealth was founded in 2079 to officially put an end to the bloodiest war in human history, World War III. With a staggering 4.6 billion dead and the unimaginable results of extensive nuclear warfare, Earth is forever different and it was the Commonwealth's objective to help lead humanity through its darkest chapter. In its first steps, the Commonwealth began constructing the megacity, Commonwealth Prime, the largest city in the human history. An articifical intelligence, known as Avatar, is elected to lead the Commonwealth but eventually disappears following the Gateway disaster in 2090. It is at that time the Commonwealth began its turn to infamy. The Commonwealth quickly became corrupt and notably tyrranical in the years after 2090. In an attempt to control society, independent radio, television, and Internet contributions are prohibited and most communication channels are handed over the Commonwealth control. In 2098, the Commonwealth established the Global Counter Espionage Division (GCED) which was tasked with countering enemies of the state. One of their most prominent programs would be the creation of agents capable of inhuman strength and other bio-engineered modifications. Over the next 100 years and continuing today, the Commonwealth has been resisted by several factions, most notably the Allied Revolutionary Militia (ARM), founded in 2123. Playability As of the full release of the Sandstorm expansion (August 12, 2010; version 1.3.6), players can only play as The Commonwealth during Double Agent missions. Although The Commonwealth are the main antagonists of Global Agenda, they actually have little presence in the game outside of the plot and PvE missions (including the Sonoran Desert missions), where The Commonwealth serves as the primary NPC force against the players. NPC List There are a variety of Commonwealth non-player characters, almost entirely appearing in PvE missions (high-security and higher difficulties). Most of the forces are fully automated, although the Commonwealth does maintain a small human defense force at most of their facilities. Additional reinforcements can be teleported when necessary. Minions Minion mechs are the basic defense drones of the Commonwealth, almost exclusively patrolling and defending Commonwealth facilities. In general, these forces are the most prominent foe in any PvE mission. They aren't difficult to kill individually, but can become very dangerous in large numbers or when supported by stronger NPCs. *Alarm Responders: Found in missions with Retinal or Support Scanners. Always in huge numbers. Armed with an Commonwealth Security Gun. Teleport in if scanner is triggered, these Alarm Responders have little more health than the Minion Androids, dealing around 300 damage ( depends on ranged protection ). Teleported in by bosses during High Security missions or higher. Can melee with his arms but is not as strong as his gun. *Minion Android: Found from High to Max Security missions. Armed with an Commonwealth Security Gun, used as cannon fodder. Their rifles deal about 300 damage, depending on your ranged protection. Can melee but is not as strong as his gun. *Minion Ballista: Found on High Security and above, armed with 6-pack Grenade Launcher. Each grenade has a large '''explosive radius. Deals about 600 damage, depending on your AoE protection. Can kill any player when catching 4 or more grenades. Shoots the way you move. *Minion Sentinel: Treaded robot with a Rocket Launcher. Deals about 800 damage, depending on your AoE protection. Shoots 4 slow rockets. Shoots straight the way you move. *Maintenance Drone: Support unit, heals other enemies, will be summoned by bosses at High Security or higher. Also heals double agents in Double Agent. Maintenance Drones focus on 1 target untill its fully healed. On Double Agent mission, these drones react slow on the Double Agents. Elite Agents Fought as uncommon units which patrol most Commonwealth facilities, mainly high-security and above. Elites are human agents who have been re-educated, the same process your character was exposed to before being liberated. On occasion, the Elites will drop one of the ''Commonwealth weapons. '' *Elite Assassin: Able to Stealth, can stun Players with his Melee Charge. Equipped with an Assassin Blade that deals 940+ melee damage/1200+ on backstab and a Rogue SMG with Single Fire, dealing 100 damage. On High Security missions or higher, he responds to Retinal Scanner alarms. Agros turrets, destroying it with a Meltdown EMP Bomb (Elite Assassin bomb, not retrievable) that deals around 2700 AOE damage and deals 950 damage each second for around 14 seconds to Robotics turrets or drones (damage reduced every second) and stations if they are in range of the bomb. Not to overheal alone but with 2 Robotics it's possible. Runs away when health drops under 25%. *Elite Alchemist: Agent with Health Regeneration and Poisoning abilities. Also is equipped with a Commonwealth Security Gun that deals 340 damage (depends on ranged protection). Hard to kill when using Regeneration but can be out-damaged or Neutralized. If you get to close he uses a Posion Aura with 3 Debuffs. 1 is dealing low amount of damage overtime, 1 slows you for a small amount and 1 decreases the healing on the affected targets for a low amount. Able to heal companions with a Heal Wave, Curing and almost healing them near or to full health. Runs away when health drops under 25%, or sometimes he will instead look for companions to heal with his Heal Wave. *Elite Helot: Agent with a Helot Minigun — slow, but has high Health, and deals more damage when faced against at closer distances. Has average accuracy. He carries a minigun that fires bullets that knockback and is notorious for being fond of appearing in many PvE missions. Always found in groups. He will also call for help around him in Max Security or higher when he runs away if his health drops under 25%. *Elite Techro: Agent armed with a Techro Blaster, able to construct Techro Buff Stations that dramatically increase the enemies' accuracy and gives a small protection boost, and can construct a flying attack drone that deals rapid but weak damage. They are also able to ARC overheal Mechanical NPCs which increases their damage pretty well. During Boss battles the Elite Techro is the most dangerous of all, not by damage but repairing his companions. Runs away when health drops under 25% but sometimes looks for Mechanical NPC's to repair. *Elite Agents are Commonwealth counterparts of other players. *Assassin = Recon. *Alchemist = Medic. *Helot = Assault *Techro = Robotics Support class The support class is a special collection of mechs which are deployed when a security breach has been detected in key Commonwealth facilities. * **Support Foremen: Mech that can only attack with melee and can climb on specific objects. Picks a target and will not stop until either it or the target is dead. (High Security or higher only) **Support Destroyer: Bipedal robot equipped with an Auto Cannon and a Shockwave attack. (Summoned by Thinktank only and 1 in Ultra-Max Security in the boss room.) **Support Guardian: Hovering robot with a Strong Machine Gun and a Headhunter Launcher. Attempts to dodge shots - can be very difficult to hit. Has a high amount of health. **Support Keeper: Six legged spider-like robot with a circular midsection. Has the same special melee-only attack as the Recluse, however also occasionally fires bouncing energy discs that freeze players, granting them a Perfect Target bubble. Sounds good but this just slows you down, making it harder to kill Thinktank. (Summoned by Thinktank only) **Support Recluse: Six legged robot, fires with a Average-damage Auto Cannon. Has a special melee-only attack, increasing it's speed and rams anything on its way. **Support Scanner: Floating disc-like robot, purplish in color. If it spots a player, it will open up and flash a beam at them - if a player is caught in this beam, a '''very large number of reinforcements are summoned! Most of the time it calls for: Alarm Responders, Elite Helots, Elite Assassins but sometimes it only calls for reinforcements but nothing spawns. If you wait to long killing it, the reinforcements still arrive (Maximum Security or higher only). **Support Widow: Quadrupedal robot with a periscope like headpiece. Armed with an Auto-cannon, strong melee attacks, and the ability to pull targets towards itself. (High Security or higher only) Prototypes Prototypes are large mechs generally deployed to secure key areas when all other units have failed. They are highly resistance to damage and appear as bosses at the end of missions. * **Reaper: Squid-like hovering robot that fires homing energy balls. Sometimes strucks a random player, slowing him down and increases the damage taken. When Reaper takes enough damage, he is forced to go into a Perfect Target like shield. He is immune for every attack and can still move around. After a few seconds his shield bursts, damaging enemies in a huge radius. You can decrease his time in the shield by keep shooting him if your low on time. **Switchblade: Mech with high speed attacking claws and a charge attack. Has a Whirlwind that pulls people in dealing some damage. His attacks can be blocked but blocking to long makes him preform a powerfull unblockable melee attack. **Thinktank: Super Agent that summons more powerful units. Uses a shield to protect herself. Summons Support units, ( Widow, Scanner, Recluse, Guardian, Foremen not included ) Alarm Responders and Elite Agents when she is shielded. Equiped with a weak Agonizer she still has a perfect aim. Dealing to low damage to this boss makes her summon more and more dangerous adds wich makes it extremely hard to kill them while the time is running out. **Vanguard: Bipedal heavy Mech, yellowish color. Pulls primary target towards him and stuns them breifly before peppering them with Auto Cannon fire. Has a strong and fast knockbacking melee attack. Vanguard mostly focus on Mechanical targets like the Robotics Drones or Turrents, destroying it with a powerfull rapid firing AOE cannon. Tanks should take care when trying to protect the robotics turrent since the barrage is tankable for a short time. **Viking: Bipedal heavy Mech. Armed with 2 high-powered fast shooting Auto Cannons, as well as a rapid-firing Energy Rocket Launcher that can struck Agents when succsesful hitting them, making them unable or hard to fly up. Can stomp around him when engaging him to close, dealing some AOE damage. **Shrike: Familair as the Viking, this heavy bipedal Mech is aswell armed with 2 high-powered fast shooting Auto Cannons. Shrike is armed with 2 powerfull Energy Cannons that fires Bouncing Energy Balls that deal a huge amount of AOE damage. Aswell has a Stomp ability dealing some AOE damage around him. Footnotes *In our Five Word Story contest and many other fan work, the Commonwealth has been a looming presence, a negative presence. Category:Faction